


Golden Ticket

by Ms31x129



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Episode: s07e13 First Person Shooter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pie, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: “Scully I appreciate the invitation, but your brother Bill… he still hates me. Did you forget that?”





	Golden Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AweburnPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/gifts).

> This was a HUGE challenge for me. I really like the camp aspect of the ep so I made the mistake of thinking a story would come easily. Silly me, I struggled when I tried to write within the specific prompts. I started at least 6 or 7 different versions and this one kept drawing me back and it's more your optional prompt - thank you for that. It is pure Fluff and I really hope you like it. I believe it's canon compliant as well. Shout out to @Cultureisdarkbeer for the beta.
> 
> PROMPT #1»» In the aftermath of events, TLG - Mulder challenge Scully to Paintball Fight. We'd need (at least) a 6th person, so, Skinner? Bill? Charlie? A friend of TLG? Whatever tickles you 😉
> 
> PROMPT #2»» 20 years in the future, they reminiscence the case and Jackson challenges Mulder & Scully at, say, Fortnite? Or whatever other FPS game is on fashion these days 😋
> 
> If these seem too specific or difficult, just redirect the prompts to a county-fair, a race, playing darts/billiards... or just something related to FPS that fits into my "genre tags" will be good 😊
> 
> Genre: Angst, fluff, humor, UST, slow-burn, smut-with-plot, romance

Funland Party and Play  
December 2000

“Scully I appreciate the invitation, but your brother Bill… he still hates me. Did you forget that?”

“Mulder… Bill doesn’t hate you…” Mulder stopped dead in their trek across the parking lot. Scully had only taken two or three steps when she noticed Mulder wasn’t beside her any longer. She turned around to look at him and witnessed the look of complete disbelief on his face.

Scully chuckled slightly before she walked back to him and took his hand effectively dragging him along. “Okay you’re right … my brother dislikes you immensely, but my mother would be very disappointed if you didn’t at least say hello. After that you can go do whatever you have planned with the Gunmen.”

“Thanks for granting your permission Scully.” Mulder blurted out sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” she smiled at him. A smile with teeth - one of his favorites.

Even through all the cacophony of paper blowers, calliope style music, dings and pops from video game machines - Bill Scully’s eyes zeroed in like lasers on his own. Scully gave another tug on his hand and they walked toward her family.

Bill ground his teeth, growled and just loud enough for Tara and his mother to hear said “What the fuck is he doing here?”

Tara elbowed her husband in the side, “Behave,” she hissed. “It’s your son’s Birthday Party.” His mother gasped, “William Scully Jr. I expect you to mind your manners and be cordial.”

Greetings were given all around when Mulder and Scully reached the group.

“Hello, Fox it’s nice you could join us and Dana, how are you honey?” Mrs. Scully embraced her daughter. A simple ‘Hi’ from Tara and a begrudging ‘Mulder’ from Bill.

Mulder made the overture and reached out to shake Bill Scully’s hand. Scully could see Mulder’s hand turning purple and intervened by moving to hug her brother forcing them to break their stalemate handshake.

Margaret Scully took Mulder by the forearm and guided him over to the buffet that was still set up, handed him a plate and cut him a large wedge of sweet potato pie. “I believe this was your favorite kind of pie, Fox. You just sit right there and enjoy it.”

“Thanks Mrs. Scully,” Margaret Scully gave him a look so like her daughter, Mulder smirked. “I mean Maggie… thank you.”

Margaret smiled and went back to join the others. Mulder sat down and dug into the homemade pie with gusto. His mother had never really baked anything. Mrs. Scully, however had often sent holiday leftovers for Scully to share with Fox (she stubbornly refused to call him by his last name.)

“Sorry I’m late it was the only flight not booked full. Where’s my nephew?” Scully asked. Tara pointed. “He’s over there in the ball pit right now. I’ll go get him.” Tara left the group and Bill couldn’t control himself even after both requests by his wife and mother.

“What did you have to bring him for? It’s like the two of you are joined at the hip. Please tell me you’re not sleeping with him?”

“Bill!” both his mother and sister exclaimed. “William Scully I am ashamed of you!” Margaret hissed as she gently placed her hand on Scully’s arm, knowing her daughter was gearing up to give her brother a piece of her mind.

Across the room Mulder was enjoying his pie. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the chair beside him move and a child grunted until he managed to climb up beside him. The little boy was on his knees and he was staring at Mulder with those distinctive Scully blue eyes. He had folded his elbow and rested his head on his hand.

“Hi, I Mattie, I tree - who you?” he didn’t wait for a response from Mulder before continuing. “Wike pie.”

Mulder was chewing gulped the bite slowly and asked, “I’m Mulder. Would you… ahh… like some pie? Mattie?”

Matthew Scully bobbed his head enthusiastically in agreement. Mulder refused to turn his head, crossing mental fingers that Bill Scully hadn’t noticed the interaction. Mulder grabbed a plate, knife and fork, cut a small section of his pie off and slid it over to the boy.

“Tank you! Mubber," the boy replied before taking a large bite of pie. Mulder laughed thinking, close enough.

Tara had not found Mattie in the ball pit, her eyes had frantically scanned the room until she witnessed her son crawling up beside Dana’s partner, Fox Mulder. Knowing he was safe she walked back to where the rest of the Scully family seemed to be in a heated discussion. She wanted to get there before her husband witnessed their son and who he was with. When she arrived she could tell Dana was laying down the law with her husband.

“And another thing, Bill, where I work is my decision. Who I have in my life is my decision. And who I choose to have sex with IS MY DECISION!”

Bill groaned, “I’ll take that as a yes then. Dana what are you thinking? That guy? He’s done nothing, but bring pain to this family, I...” Tara grasped her husbands arm, “Bill? Please remember it’s your sons birthday. This isn’t the time for this.”

Scully took a deep breath; fighting with her brother wouldn’t solve anything, let him think what he wanted. She knew the truth and so did Mulder. “Where is Mattie, Tara?” Scully asked noticing Tara hadn’t brought the child with her.

Moment of truth, she thought. Tara kept a hold on Bill’s arm, smiled and pointed. “Our son is making a new friend.” The three adults eyes followed the direction of Tara’s finger. Across the room Matthew Scully sat beside Fox Mulder eating pie. The child gestured with his fork occasionally and they could see him chattering away at Mulder who smiled and nodded.

Tara felt the muscles tense on Bill’s arm, “Bill?” She warned gently. Bill growled low, but didn’t move. “What about our lessons? Don’t talk to strangers? Huh, Tara?”

Margaret Scully glanced at her daughter and they both smiled. The four adults watched as Mattie climbed off the chair, grabbed Mulder by the hand and began dragging him over to where they were grouped.

“Mommy, Daddy… dis Mubber. He wikes pie, wike me.” Mulder gave a limp wave to all, “Hi, I’m Mubber.” Scully followed by her mother and Tara burst out laughing, even Bill Scully couldn’t stifle a quick laugh. Mattie looked from one adult to another before chortling along naturally oblivious to the joke.

Mulder’s phone chirped, “Excuse me - I better answer this ... I’ll just step outside.” Mulder left the group exiting through the main doors. “Where Mubber go - in?” Mattie asked, Scully crouched to his level, “He had to take a phone call Mattie.”

Matthew accepted this and grabbed his father’s hand, “Pwize now? Daddy?” Bill smiled and picked up his son. “Okay let’s go win you that prize.”

“Prize?” Scully inquired.

“Yes, we told Matthew he could pick out one prize and of course he picks the hardest one. You have to get a perfect score on ten games here - the adult games. I’m afraid he’s going to be disappointed there’s 4 left and Bill isn’t having any luck on the last four.”

Scully turned her head when she heard the entrance door open, and watched Mulder stroll inside. He made his way back to her side, “Scully, may I talk to you for a moment?” Scully allowed Mulder to draw her away. She really hoped this wasn’t anything about a case.

“Scully I’m going to catch a cab back to the hotel. The guys cancelled on me, they got a tip the new paintball place we were going to check out is going to be raided for a drug bust. So they decided to follow a few leads for the magazine while they’re out here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Mulder. You could take the rental and I can grab a cab or I’m sure I can get a ride with Bill, Tara & Mom.”

Before Mulder could reply he felt a tug on his hand and looked down to see Matthew Scully. “Mubber? Come wit me.” Scully, Tara and Margaret Scully followed Matthew leading Mulder by the hand over to a basketball game machine. Bill Scully stood there perplexed and then fuming at Matthew’s words.

“Daddy bad. Mubber twy?” Mulder’s eyes looked from Matthew’s to each of the other adults, Tara’s wide-eyed, Margaret Scully’s fond, Scully’s amused and finally to Bill Scully’s fuming gaze.

“Pwease?” Mattie looked at Mulder hopefully. “Yeah - MUBBER - you try. PERFECT score needed, bud," Bill said as he pushed the ball forcefully into Mulder’s chest causing a little grunting exhale to pop out of Mulder’s mouth.

Bill put a token in the machine and the game reset. Ten baskets required for a perfect score. The game was automated and the basket retracted and moved up and down to challenge the player in a different pattern after each basket and a timer for each shot. Bill had managed to get seven, but was unsuccessful at the last three.

Mulder cleared his throat and stepped up to the line. He looked at Scully, wanting her silent permission - win? Or lose? Scully smiled and mouthed, ‘Go for it.’ Mulder nodded almost imperceptibly. Mulder eyed the basket and thought it was tilted just slightly down to the left. He would have to adjust his shots accordingly.

Seven, Eight, Nine the last basket for a perfect score beckoned. Scully gave Mulder a quick nod and with a flick of his wrist the ball left his fingertips and sailed through the air, a graceful arc that swished into the net. The machine went wild with it’s preprogrammed ‘Winner’ dance and Mattie jumped up and down excitedly. He ran over, grabbed the golden ticket that popped out and handed it to his mother, before running over to the next game, Pool.

Margaret knew the best person to win this game was Dana out of her two children. She’d played against her father and brothers on the table in the basement and they always grumbled when she beat them. As the game progressed it was obvious Dana and Fox were equally skilled.

Scully knew it too. With the next shot she was proven right Bill didn’t sink his ball into the required pocket and Mulder did. She felt she needed to diffuse the situation a little so she took her shot and whispered in Mulder’s ear as he was leaning over and lining up his own.

“Hey Dana! No coaching! Let MUBBER do it on his own!” Bill called out, getting another elbow in the ribs from his wife.

Mulder gulped and shivered visibly at the duel sensations, Scully’s hot breath tickling his ear and one finger drawing circles on his back. What was she doing? Mulder hoped no one could see, especially Bill. Scully stood up and backed away. Mulder squinted, his hands were sweating now - took his shot - and missed. Scully smirked knowing what she’d done and finished the game by sinking the last 4 balls in perfect order. Mattie grabbed the printed ticket again giving it to Tara, a wide smile on his face.

Tara checked the list for which machines they still had to get a Golden Ticket from - two game machines, Darts and some FPS game. Bill told her it was shooting. The group made their way over to the Dart machine. Mulder quickly made the required 3 Hat Tricks in a row. Golden Ticket in hand they made their way to the last machine.

The game was simply called Target and it was a digital shooter style game patterned after the standard range used in law enforcement and military installations. Mulder decided to let Scully and her brother go head to head knowing Bill wouldn’t think in a million years his sister could outshoot him in accuracy. It only took about 90 seconds - Scully didn’t gloat just gave a quick pat to her brother’s arm and handed Matthew the last ticket he needed.

While Scully was shooting Mulder noticed several teens looking at Scully, pointing and whispering. He finally walked over to confront them. “What’s up?”

The bravest spoke first, “Is that her Mister?”

“Her who?”

They all pointed at the video game they were standing in front of, Mulder took several steps closer. Holy Shit! His head whipped around and the Scully’s were all congregated in one spot thank God even his Scully. Mulder looked back at the Scully likeness on the screen, Danatreya Warrior Woman scrolled across the screen, in thigh high boots and a spandex bodysuit. Mulder jerked when he heard Scully’s voice.

“Mulder what are you doing over there?”

Mulder quickly flashed his badge at the boys, “Get out of here before I arrest you all.” He hissed. They all scrambled away and Mulder casually waved at Scully while using his foot to pull the cord and unplug the game.

Scully motioned him over, he joined the group and followed Matthew to get his chosen prize. Tara and her son stood at the counter waiting and Bill was mumbling, “I don’t know what he wants with that thing anyway.”

Mattie had changed his mind and came back to show everyone not one, but two stuffed goats, one with red fur and one with brown. Bill rolled his eyes. Matthew held one under each of his arms. He handed one to his aunt and one to his grandma. “See my pwizes.”

“Such pretty goats Mattie.” Margaret said as she examined the red one in her hands.

“Ya - Bill-wy goats, Gandma.”

“What are you going to name them Mattie?” Scully asked.

Matthew looked at all the adults around him before taking the one from his Grandma’s hands, “Bill-wee, wike Daddy.” Scully handed him the brown one. “Dis one is Mubber.”

Margaret Scully stood to her full height. “Close your mouth Bill. Those are fine names Matthew, would you like another piece of Grandma’s pie?”

Tara weaved her arm through Bill’s and Scully did the same with Mulder and they all headed over to have a piece of homemade pie.

The game didn’t stay unplugged for long and soon pubescent boys, girls, men and women were playing ‘Danatreya Warrior Woman’ through the video game worlds within the matrix...

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a tad early since I will be working and won't have access to my home pc. Thank you to @xfiles_fanfic for all your hard work putting this together.


End file.
